


when two become one

by callitte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #PotterheadsSquare, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callitte/pseuds/callitte
Summary: Putra George bertanya kepada George tentang asal-usul namanya. // "Kurasa kisah ini dimulai sejak aku lahir ...."





	when two become one

**when two become one**

[— _i miss you_.]

.

.

Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

The writer do not take any profit by making this story.

* * *

Senja berubah menjadi malam ketika Fred dan George duduk di ujung bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka. Mereka telah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan di sana selain berlarian dan bercanda.

Namun, ketika pandangan mereka terfokus ke arah horizon, Fred tiba-tiba bertanya kepada George. "Hei, Georgie, apa hal yang paling kau inginkan di dunia ini?"

Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan saudara kembarnya, George mencoba berkelakar. Namun mulutnya terkunci saat melihat raut serius yang muncul di wajah Fred.

"Entahlah, Freddie. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hmm, kurasa ada banyak hal. Tapi, yeah, ada hal yang sangat ingin aku inginkan. Jauh lebih penting dari semua hal."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kita bisa terus bersama sebagai Fred dan George."

George tertegun mendengar jawaban Fred. Ia pun menyadari bahwa mungkin keinginannya sendiri juga sama seperti Fred.

"Mungkin kau benar. Kurasa aku juga menginginkan itu. Kurasa akan bagus kalau kita bisa terus bersama seperti saat ini."

"Yeah, atau sekalipun kita sudah menua dan akan mati, aku ingin kita bisa bersama. Setidaknya aku ingin kau ada di sisiku."

"Tentu saja aku akan ada di sisimu. Memangnya siapa yang bisa bertahan menghadapimu selain aku."

Saat itu tidak seorangpun dari mereka menyadari bahwa setahun berikutnya, dua telah menjadi satu. Tidak akan ada lagi Fred dan George. Hanya ada George. Dan tidak ada salam perpisahan di antara mereka ketika yang satu pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

.

.

Meski masih diselimuti kepedihan dan rasa kehilangan, akan tetapi orang-orang yang selamat dari perang melawan Voldemort berinisiatif untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di sekitar Hogwarts. George salah satu di antara mereka. Dia hanya ingin terus bergerak, agar bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Fred yang kini sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Ketika George sedang mengembalikan bangku ke sebuah ruang kelas di dekat Great Hall, ia menemukan cermin berukuran besar yang berdiri kokoh di ujung ruangan. Penasaran karena tidak pernah melihat cermin itu sebelumnya, George mendekat.

Cermin itu begitu kokoh. Di bagian atas diukir dengan tulisan yang sulit dibaca, meskipun George cukup yakin tulisan itu berbunyi,  _erased stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. George mendekat sampai wajahnya nyaris menempel dengan permukaan kaca. Namun wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa ketika ia hanya melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin tersebut. Mengira itu hanyalah cermin biasa, George pun segera berlalu pergi dari situ.

Meski demikian ada satu hal yang tidak disadari oleh George, yaitu bayangan yang terpantul di cermin ketika George mendekatinya memiliki dua telinga, bukan hanya satu.

.

.

Ron dan Ginny sedang membantu George membereskan toko leluconnya setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, ketika mereka mendengar suara gaduh dan teriakan tertahan dari lantai atas tempat George berada. Ron dan Ginny bergegas menghampiri George dan hampir terpuruk saat mereka menyadari apa yang membuat George begitu sedih dan merana.

Di hadapan mereka muncul Fred—boggart Fred—yang kepalanya bersimbah darah dan tertawa seolah menertawakan sesuatu yang lucu di hadapannya. Keadaan yang sama persis sebelum Fred tewas terkena ledakan. George tidak ada di sana ketika hal itu terjadi. George tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana Fred bisa tewas.

Mereka begitu terpaku, sebelum Ron menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan segera merapal mantra untuk mengusir boggart. Setelah boggart itu pergi, Ron ikut memeluk George yang sudah lebih dulu dipeluk oleh Ginny. Untuk sesaat tidak ada satupun dari saudara itu yang mengatakan apa-apa.

George tidak menangis. Hanya saja pandangan kosong dan tatapan penuh kengerian yang terpancar dari mata George cukup membuat Ron dan Ginny mengerti bahwa rasa takut George yang terbesar adalah ketika Fred pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Ketika dua menjadi satu dan ia tidak ada di sana untuk berpamitan atau mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

.

.

George sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari tokonya ketika ia merasakan suhu udara turun dratis.

 _Dementor_. Pikir George tanpa ragu.

Ia menyiapkan tongkatnya saat melihat sebuah dementor melayang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan mengumpulkan semua ingatan bahagia yang ia miliki, George merapalkan patronus.

Ketika kilat cahaya perak keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, sinar keperakan itu membesar, mengambil wujud manusia setinggi George, dengan postur tubuh dan perawakan yang juga identik dengan George. Rambutnya sudah tidak semerah ketika ia hidup, tapi George masih tetap mengingat dengan jelas wujud yang sama persis ia lihat kapanpun ia bercermin.

Setelah patronus itu berhasil mengusir dementor, sosok patronusnya berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah George dengan senyum yang sama yang selalu terpahat pada memori George.

 _Tak apa. Aku ada di sini. Kita masih akan terus bersama_.

Dan George menyadari, bahwa sekalipun kini dua telah menjadi satu, Fred tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya.

.

.

George sedang bersantai di ruang duduk rumahnya ketika putranya yang berumur tujuh tahun menghampirinya.

"Dad." Panggil Fred yang kini telah mengambil tempat di samping George dengan senyum lebar yang sangat identik dengan George.

George menoleh ke arah putranya dan sedikit waspada ketika dia melihat putranya memasang senyum seperti itu. Terakhir kali Fred tersenyum seperti itu, Angelina nyaris mengguna-gunainya dengan Kutukan Mantra Kelelawar karena berpikir bahwa George telah mengajari putra mereka cara mengubah pakaian menjadi burung.

Sambil mengenyahkan pemikiran itu jauh-jauh dari otaknya, George memandang putranya dan bertanya, "ya,  _big boy_ , ada apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa Dad memberiku nama Fred?"

George merasa ketenangannya telah pergi jauh-jauh. Ia tidak menyangka putranya akan bertanya tentang hal itu. George memasang wajah sendu dan menatap mata Fred dalam-dalam. Sosok kecil yang nyaris menjadi pencerminan dirinya—yang lain, selain  _Fred_ —itu mewarisi sebagian besar dirinya. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna mata dan raut wajah yang diwarisi Fred dari Angelina.

Sambil menghela nafas dan menguatkan dirinya, George mengusap rambut Fred dan berkata, "hmm, karena nama itu adalah nama yang istimewa. Nama itu adalah milik seseorang yang pernah berjuang melawan penyihir jahat."

 _Dan mati karenanya_ —George mengatakan bagian itu di dalam hatinya.

"Oh, maksud Dad seperti seorang pahlawan?"

George terkekeh. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Fred kalau ia tahu dia disebut pahlawan. Sambil merangkul Fred dia mengangguk, "ya, kurang lebih begitulah. Lagipula pemilik nama itu adalah sosok yang pemberani dan suka bercanda—"

"Apa pahlawan boleh bercanda?" Fred bertanya keheranan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, tidak masalah, kok. Senyum dan canda selalu bisa membawa kebahagiaan."  _Termasuk untuknya, yang mati dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya_.

Fred memandang George dengan takjub dan dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu ia bertanya lagi, "jadi, bisakah Dad menceritakan kepadaku kisah tentang pahlawan ini?"

George menghela nafasnya dan berpindah untuk meraih Fred dan mendekap lelaki kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sembari menahan tangisnya, George bergumam di bahu Fred, "aku bisa menceritakannya. Dan kisah ini akan dimulai ketika aku lahir ..."

Ketika dua kini telah menjadi satu.

.

— **fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> About time I finally write here eventhough already read this book since my elementary school.  
> Please give warm regard and leave some review.  
> Massive thanks.


End file.
